Holiday Party 2010
' Holiday Party 2010' is a party in Club Penguin. The party was very similar to the Holiday Party 2009, only there were different free items. Coins for Change returned but it was a different version. On the Migrator you were able to play a Christmas version of Treasure Hunt like the past two years. History It was confirmed in Club Penguin's recent poll, and the What's New Blog. It is the 6th annual Holiday Party. Before Rockhopper came for this party there was a note on a box from Rockhopper at the Beach. The note said: "I be leavin' these tubes with ye! Me and Yarr be visitin' soon for Coins for Change! -Rockhopper and Yarr." Also, in a recent blog comment, Billybob confirmed it will end on December 27th. Also, Rockhopper was spotted bringing tubes on his ship which were sooner used for Coins for Change to transfer coins collected to the Lighthouse. ??? room See main article ??? room. During the party, a new room was added which was also shown in the Awesome Official Guide to Club Penguin: Expanded Edition. It currently goes under the name "??? room". This room didn't stay. It may re-open again sometime. It might open because there is a sneak peek in the book listed above, page 18-19, you can see the room behind the Town. You can see a pagoda, a tour guide building, a notice board and a fish fountain. You can also see a sign with an arrow pointing left. This might be another room. The room's name might be (no not the ones the sign pointing to.) the Information room! Glitches *If you click on the poster if Santa's Sled, while it is in the loading it says Loading Pirate Poster. It might be a mistake or a glitch, though.(Its true the glitch was not fixed during the party) *If you go to a coin pot, you click any cause. Then, click 5,000 coins and you will get the top volunteer stamp. By doing this, you will not lose any money and it will not have any negative affects on your account. This also happened that when you got an amount of coins lower than 100 and clicked 100 coins, it will not have any effects to you, your coins, and your account. However, you received the Volunteer stamp, and have a pop-up that says "You don't have enough coins". *There was a glitch that some penguins tried to log in during the holiday party's last minutes can't log in. They regained access when the party was over. Trivia *This is the only Holiday Party to have a Soccer Pitch (AKA Stadium) in the first half of the party. *Many new penguins were happy that a rare Item came back, which was The Reindeer Antlers. However, some penguins were disappointed due to the fact that the Santa Hat was not available to Non-Members. *If you threw a snowball in the Lighthouse or Beacon, it would turn into a coin. Also, in the ??? room, if you threw a snowball it would turn into an ornament. *This is the second ever Holiday Party to have a night sky and aurora borealis. Maybe the next Holiday Party will be the same or every holiday party will be like this? *This is the third time the Map was decorated. *Rockhopper said that he will fill the Lighthouse with the donated coins from Coins for Change. The Lighthouse was filled with coins that you can't see anything but coins. The Beacon, was also filled with coins, but only the light bulb was filled with coins. *The Ice Rink returned in the middle of this party. *The Dojo wasn't decorated. However, the blue windows were a little decoration. *A Penguin Christmas Carol, Puffle Pal Adventures: Music Makes Magic, and Christmas on Rockhopper Island that first appeared on Christmas Party 2008, returned for this party. *According to a background's name, the condition of the sky is not night but dusk. *There was a glitch on the login screen. If you go on the login page the party is still going on, but if you log in the party is over. *Some penguins had been wondering why it was called a holiday party instead of a Christmas party, Billybob answered that question by stating that not everyone celebrates Christmas but if it were a holiday party, everyone could celebrate. This is not exactly true, because some people don't celebrate any holiday, respectively. *This is said to be the worst Holiday/Christmas Party of Club Penguin since many decorations from this party were taken down, one example is the decoration at the Dojo, in 2008 and 2009, there were snowflakes at the Dojo, unlike in 2010 and in 2011, also that the Christmas tree that was located at the Iceberg didn't return at this party, however it returned in the Holiday Party 2011 and at the Forest a lot of decorations were taken down. *Aunt Arctic didn't come during this party. *The lighthouse from the Holiday Party 2009 didn't come during this party, same happened in 2011, which made some penguins upset since many loved the lighthouse and the music played at the Lighthouse during the Holiday Party 2009. Stamps *Volunteer stamp *Top Volunteer stamp Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Log_in_Screen.png|The log-in screen, advertising the party. File:Coins_for_Change_Log-In.png|The log-in screen advertising Coins For Change. Holidaypartysneakpeek.png|Sneak Peek of Holiday Party from BillyBob's blog. All the coins for chnage thingsWM.png|All steps of Lighthouse & Beacon during Holiday Party 2010 Advertisements HolidayPartyAd.gif|The Holiday Party Advertisement (Click to see) Construction File:HP2010C-DC.png|The preparations for the Holiday Party 2010 in the Dance Lounge. File:HP2010C-T.png|The preparations for the Holiday Party 2010 in the Town. File:Beach_Construction.png|The Preparations for the Holiday Party 2010 at the Beach. Rooms 2010 Holiday Party Town.png|The Town Holiday Party Coffee shop.png|Coffee Shop Holiday Party Book Room.png|Book Room Holiday Party Night Club.png|Night Club Holiday Party Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Holiday Party Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Holiday Party Dock.png|Dock Current lighouse.PNG|Lighthouse File:Current_beacon.PNG|Beacon Holiday Party Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts File:Ice_Rink.png|The Ice Rink, which came back in the middle of the party Holiday Party Plaza.png|Plaza Holiday Party Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Holiday Party Forest.png|Forest Holiday Party Cove.png|Cove Holiday Party Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Holiday Party Ski Village.PNG|Ski Village Holiday Party Ski Lodge.PNG|Ski Lodge Holiday Party Ski Lodge Attic.PNG|Ski Lodge Attic Holiday Party Mountain.PNG|Mountain Holiday Party Iceberg.png|Ice Berg Holiday Party Dojo Courtyard.PNG|Dojo Courtyard Holiday Party Dojo.PNG|Dojo Holiday Party Ninja Hideout.PNG|Ninja Hideout Holiday Party Migrator.png|The Migrator Holiday Party Crow's Nest.png|Crow's Nest Holiday Party Hold.png|The Hold Holiday Party Captain's Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters Holiday Party Magic Sleigh Ride.png|Magic Sleigh Ride Room..png|??? Room Lighthouse step1.png|Lighthouse in second stage. Lighthouse step2.png|Lighthouse in third stage. Ligthouse full of coins!!.PNG|Lighthouse full of coins. Beacon step 1.png|Beacon in second stage. Beacon step 2.png|Beacon in third stage. SWF *??? room See also *Christmas Party 2005 *Christmas Party 2006 *Christmas Party 2007 *Christmas Party 2008 *Holiday Party 2009 *Holiday Party 2011 Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2010 Category:Club Penguin Category:Events Category:Christmas Category:2010